


Как и всегда

by KisVani



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship Games, Gen, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU с зомби после Friendship Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как и всегда

— А мы с Эпплджек сегодня по дороге от троих бежали! А у вас сколько? Сколько? — Пинки просто не могла усидеть на месте, подпрыгивала на стуле и размахивала вилкой. — Мод говорит, что мне надо перестать ходить мимо кладбища, но это же все веселье портить!  
Эпплджек только закатила глаза, остальные за столом или не ответили, или пробормотали что-то. Одна Твайлайт неуверенно спросила:  
— Ты не боишься, что когда-нибудь зомби тебя догонят?  
— Кого? Меня? — Пинки хихикнула. — Ну… пока такого не было.  
Рэйнбоу фыркнула.  
— Даже, если догонят, то пройдут мимо, — сказала она, — у нее же из головы взять нечего.  
Пинки как раз засунула две трубочки от сока себе в ноздри.  
— Что-что? — спросила она.   
— Ничего, — пожала плечами Рэйнбоу.  
— Нет, ты говоришь, что у меня мозгов нет, так что ли?  
Флаттершай заметно напряглась, Рэрити тяжело вздохнула, а Сансет Шиммер подумала, что вот прямо сейчас придется разнимать подруг, но Твайлайт сказала:  
— Зомби не едят мозги! Как и яблочные вампиры не пьют кровь. Они бы никому из нас ничего не сделали!  
— Зануда, — хмыкнула Рэйнбоу.  
— Мы знаем, глупенькая, — ответила Пинки, — но конфеты я бы им тоже не отдала. Мне они самой нужны. Ну и чтобы с друзьями делиться…  
Она достала из кармана горсть разноцветных леденцов и высыпала на стол.  
— Кто-то хочет?

В последнее время по всему миру открывались порталы в Эквестрию и другие миры. И говорящими животными дело не заканчивалось. К счастью, как думала Сансет Шиммер, пока что в этот мир не пробралось ничего слишком страшного.  
Ну или, как говорила в таких случаях Рэрити:  
— Ох, милая, да кто ж нам скажет, даже если что-то и происходит?  
А потом добавляла, словно бы сама для себя:  
— Именно потому я шью защитные костюмы и думаю, как разнообразить стиль противогазов.  
Новыми, даже для Сансет, были зомби. Похороненные люди восставали из могил и начинали бродить вокруг кладбищ, выпрашивая сладости у всех встречных. Они могли быть очень настойчивыми и могли гнаться следом несколько кварталов. Через неделю или две спокойно возвращались в гробы.  
Потому городские службы и не считали зомби опасными.  
А кое-кто, как Пинки, от происходящего даже искренне веселились.

— Ты не собираешься связаться Твайлайт? — спросила Флаттершай шепотом и отвлекла Сансет от размышлений. — С принцессой Твайлайт.  
— Я уже написала ей, — так же шепотом ответила Сансет, — она говорит, что в их мире начали появляться всякие вещи. И как-то раз даже солнце само взошло, чего не было уже тысячу лет… У них тоже хватает проблем.  
— Понятно, — вздохнула Флаттершай и погладила кролика, который выбрался из ее рюкзака и вспрыгнул на колени.  
Тем временем Пинки, Рэйнбоу и Эпплджек обсуждали, как они втроем пойдут на кладбище и будут дразнить зомби конфетами, а Рэрити что-то пыталась втолковать Твайлайт.  
«Скоро все покатится под откос, — подумала Сансет, перемешивая с подливкой остатки пюре, — все это понимают и все делают вид, что ничего не происходит». А потом она вспомнила о защитных костюмах Рэрити и поправила саму себя: «Все готовятся, но продолжают делать вид, что ничего не происходит».


End file.
